Silver Star
by Kristen Verne
Summary: It has been voors since Cybertron's restoration, and life for Silver Star, Optimus Prime's adopted techno-organic daughter, has changed. With the beginning of her time at the Iacon Academy, catching the eye of a handsome young mech, and the return of one of Cybertron's greatest enemies, her life just got a little bit crazier. Rated T for Cybertronian language and violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Star**

* * *

 **Hi guys!**

 **This is the sequel to "Re: Katie Grace".**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Silver Star, Sunray, Moonshine, Thunderstruck, Break Light, Crankshaft, Socket, and Nightshade © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Many voors have passed since Cybertron's restoration, and the inhabitants of the planet readily returned. Autobots, Decepticons, Neutrals, everyone was welcomed home.

Every city-state had been rebuilt, as had the famous theme park, Six Lasers Over Cybertron. And, in the largest city-state of Iacon, the rebuilding of the Iacon academy, was now complete.

Young mechs and femmes, from all over the planet, came through the doors to gather a new education.

Striding towards the entrance, a femme, smaller than all the others, passed through the crowd. Every mech paused to stare at her.

The light glimmering on her silver, white, and yellow frame, the wings twitching on her back, and her beautiful figure gained adoring looks from the mechs, and jealous looks from femmes.

The little femme, however, kept her optics fixed on the datapad in her servos. Oh, how she had longed for this day. It was a great honor to attend the Iacon academy, and now that day had come.

A mech sat at the entrance, with the registration data; even he stared, as she approached. Grinning slyly at her, he asked. "And, what could your designation be, my lovely young femme?"

"Oh!" the femme's cooling fans activated, and she became instantly shy.

"Come on," he urged, "what do they call you?"

She took a moment to collect herself before smiling, "Silver Star, my designation is Silver Star…"

* * *

 **Just a short beginning, intro chapter.**

 **Stick around for the rest!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **1 Corinthians 15:33**

 ** _"Don't be fooled by those who say such thing, for 'bad company corrupts good character…'"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so happy to see how many of you came to read this story.**

 **To answer Allyp098's question, Silver Star is about five feet shorter than Arcee, making her much shorter than most bots.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Silver Star and other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Silver Star looked at the seminar list on her datapad. However, all the other bots towered over her, making it extremely difficult to find the rooms listed on her datapad.

Nearby she saw a tall femme, with fire-themed armor. "Excuse me," the smaller femme tapped the taller one.

"Hmm, what do you want, short-stuff?" The femme fixed Star with her brilliant blue optics.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need some help finding my first seminar." She held out a servo, "My designation is Silver Star, what's yours?"

The taller femme rolled her optics. "Sunray… and your seminar is third door to the right."

"Hold on a minute, sis." A slim mech with pale blue and yellow armor stood beside Sunray. "Did you say your designation is Silver Star? Sis, do you know who you're talking to? This is the daughter of Optimus Prime!"

Sunray gasped. "Oh! My apologies, I didn't know who you were."

Silver Star held up a servo. "Please, can you keep it down? I don't want bots knowing who I am."

"Why? You could rule the academy with your connections."

"I don't want to," Star shook her helm. "I just want to attend the academy like a normal femme, not as someone special; I don't want attention."

The mech smirked. "With your body? How could you not attract attention?" His smirk widened as the small femme's cooling fans activated, loudly. "My name's Moonshine."

His sister shoved him away. "Forgive him, he's not very eloquent about these kinds of things. Well, I'll show you to your seminar, and you can join us for our break in the middle of the day. Goodbye, Silver Star…"

* * *

The yellow and white femme exited her Introduction to Medicinal Science seminar, heading for the common area. As she took her Energon cube, looking for a place to sit, a servo wrapped around her shoulders. "Hello, love."

"Moonshine!?" Star pulled away. "Please don't do that again…"

"Sorry, but I just came to show you where we're sitting, so that you may join us." He pulled her to a table where Sunray and three other bots sat.

Two of the bots were mechs, one being much larger than the other. The larger mech had armor of red and white. The smaller one, with yellow and lime green armor, had a skinnier frame and a thin elvish-looking face.

The third bot, a femme, with black and dark purple armor, and yellow optics.

"Hello Star! Can I call you Star?" the flame colored femme smirked. "Let me introduce you to my friends. The big guy is Break Light. Skinny over here is Socket, and the femme is Nightshade."

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Pleasure…"

The small femme waved, shyly. "Um, hello. I'm Silver Star, but please, just call me Star."

"So," Nightshade smirked, "You're the daughter of the Prime?"

"Please, c-can we keep that quiet…"

Socket cocked his helm. "Why?"

"Look," Star sat down beside Sun Ray. "I don't want other treating me different because of who my creators are. I want them to see me for me."

"I got you." Break Light smiled.

"Hey, I gotta question." Socket leaned towards the femme. "Why don't you look like your creators, and why are you so small?"

Silver Star giggled. "Well, I'm actually adopted, that's why I don't look the same. My real creators were offlined by the Decepticons when I was born. I was still a sparkling when I was adopted."

"That explains it…" Moonshine nodded. "Though, I bet your carrier was quite the catch, if only because you probably inherited her smashing looks."

The little femme's cooling fan activated. "P-please stop doing that." She scooted away from him. "Actually the reason I'm so small is because I'm a techno-organic; my carrier was a human."

"A human!?"

"Yea!" Star leapt to her peddes. "Watch." She began transforming, armor shifting to reveal organic skin. Now, she looked completely human, wearing a silver jumpsuit; her short-cropped hair was a light blonde and her eyes were a brilliant blue.

The group stared at her. "Y-you weren't kidding…"

Silver Star transformed back into her Cybertronian form. "I don't use it very often, but it's fun to look like a human sometimes."

"Oh, well, that's cool…" All the bots seemed to tense. "So, Star, my brother and I are going to host a party tonight to kick off the academic year. Would you like to join?"

The techno-organic's optics lit up, happily. "Really!? I'd love to! Oh, but is there going to be high-grade energon there?"

"What!? No…" Sunray rolled her optics. "We're all underage, we wouldn't break the law like that."

"Great! I'll be there!" Star seemed very giddy. "I've gotta go, my next seminar is coming up. See you tonight!" With those words, she ran off.

Break Light turned to Sunray and her twin. "You're not seriously going to not have high-grade there?"

"Of course not." Moonshine smirked. "I'll let her have a taste of the regular energon, and then I'll spike it. She'll never know…"

* * *

Optimus looked up from his datapad, as the door to their quarters opened. A female voice called out happily. "SIRE! I'M HOME!" A blur of yellow and white zipped in, smashing into him for a hug.

"Hello, little one." He embraced her back. "How was your first day?"

"It was wonderful! I love my seminars, I made some new friends, and I even got invited to a party tonight!"

"That's wonderful." He looked into his daughter's optics. Oh, how much she'd grown since he'd first adopted her back on earth.

Optimus looked up as his sparkmate entered. Elita smiled. "I heard everything; it sounds like you had a wonderful time."

The youngling embraced her carrier, as well. "So, may I go to the party tonight?"

"Before we answer, there are a few things we need to know." Optimus placed a servo on his child's shoulder plating. "Where is it? Who's hosting it? And will there be high-grade served there?"

Silver Star grinned. "It's on the top floor of the Iacon High-Rise compound, in the home of Sunray and her brother, Moonshine. They told me themselves, there will be no high-grade."

The sparkmates looked at each other, before looking back at their daughter. "Alright, you may go. Don't stay out too late though."

"I won't, I promise! Thank you so much!" The little femme dashed off, to get ready for the party, not knowing that this would be her last moment of complete joy for a long time…

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **Please review!**

 **Just saying, I imagine Silver Star as being voiced by Laura Bailey (the actor for: Henrietta from** ** _Gunslinger Girl_** **, Amber from** ** _Darker than Black_** **, Serena from** ** _Case Closed_** **, and Serah Farron from** ** _Final Fantasy_** **XIII)**

* * *

 **Hebrews 11:6**

 ** _"And it is impossible to please God without faith. Anyone who wants to come to him must believe that God exists and that he rewards those who sincerely seek him."_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Get ready for the story drama to begin!**

 **Now, because this happened on another story, I'm going to address it here.**

 **Please, no flames: if you don't like the story, don't read it. Some people like this story, and if you don't, you can go. You don't have to say things like "this is horrible f*** off". This has happened more than once, and it is just rude and uncalled for. If you don't like the story, don't read it.**

 **Ok, I just needed to get that off my chest…**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Silver Star and all other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sunray looked around her large home, ready for the party. Nightshade walked up to her. "Why did you invite that… thing to the party?"

"Oh, you mean Silver Star?" The flame-themed femme laughed. "I like techno-organic filth, just as much as you do, but her status is something we cannot argue with."

"True…"

* * *

Silver Star bounced excitedly as she rode the lift up to the top floor. Her first party and there is no High Grade! As the lift came to a stop, she dashed out, the music and lights hitting her light a cold burst of wind.

"Star!" Socket threw an arm around her. "Welcome to the show!"

The femme smiled. "Thanks! Oh, I'm so excited!"

The skinny mech handed her a cube of energon. "As promised, no High Grade." She took a drink and soon finished the entire cube.

"Here, Star," Moonshine pushed past, handing her another cube. He smirked as she drank it.

"May I have another?" She smiled, blinking.

As she downed another cube, Moonshine turned to his friend. "How'd you do it?"

"That first cube," Socket chuckled, "was laced with a special numbing agent. She won't be able to tell the difference between regular energon and High Grade."

* * *

Sunray had to admit, watching the intoxicated techno-organic was amazing. Silver Star, thanks to the numbing agent in her first energon cube, the small femme had downed six cubes of High Grade and was now dancing crazily. All the other party guest were doing nothing but laughing.

"heeySunray… greeatparty," Silver Star fell onto the table. "c-c-caaannIhaveanothercube…?"

Sunray laughed, placing a servo on the tiny femme's helm. "Sure!" She shoved Silver Star, causing her to fall on her back. All the other guest began laughing.

Star tried to get up, but was so tipsy, she couldn't. Rolling over, she tried to get up, but paused. Suddenly, she wretched, purging energon all over the floor. Moonshine jumped up. "Ok, that's not ok. Breaklight, why don't you show the filth out?"

The large red and white mech grabbed the techno-organic around the waist, carrying her to the lift. Everyone pretended not to notice the mech carrying the intoxicated femme outside, and around the corner, throwing her in the garbage heap.

* * *

Silver Star lay in the trash heap, attempting to get up, but she could barely move. Suddenly, a bright light shone on her face, and a femme's voice spoke. "Lieutenant, I found something you may want to see."

"What is it, Strongarm?" Star knew that voice, but she couldn't see, and darkness began to close over her. The last thing she heard was the familiar voice saying, "Star!?"

* * *

Elita rubbed her daughter's helm; Optimus stood nearby, next to a mech with black and yellow paint. "Bumblebee, thank you for bringing her home."

"No problem, Optimus." The mech nodded. "So, how did she get High Grade into her system?"

"Most likely from the party she attended, even though she promised us that there would be no High Grade."

"Luckily I found her." Bumblebee gave a sad smile.

The small femme suddenly groaned, shifting on her berth. Her blue optics onlined, slowly; she groaned, reaching up to hold her helm. "Ugh… my helm…"

"It's ok, Star, you're home." Elita smiled.

"What happened?"

Optimus sat on her berth. "Bumblebee found you in a garbage heap, completely intoxicated."

"Intoxicated?" Star blinked in confusion, "Bu-but there wasn't supposed to be any High Grade there…"

The door to the room opened and an old red and white mech entered. "Where's the patient?"

"Hey, doc…" Silver Star smiled.

"Silver Star, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Ratchet leaned over her. "No, wait, don't tell me. You're having, what the humans would call, a hangover?"

"You got it… but, I was told there would be no High Grade there."

Optimus turned to his former scout. "Bumblebee, could you please look into this?"

"Of course, illegal, underage, possession and partaking of High Grade, are what I do best. Also, I'm certain that my rookie partner would love to bust someone." The yellow mech smiled at the berth-ridden femme before leaving.

* * *

Silver Star took a draught of her energon cube, her helm perking up as sets of peddes entered her quarters. "Hey there, kid, heard that you had a rough night."

"Hey Bulkhead," she smiled as two mechs one green and one white, along with a blue femme. "Wheeljack, Arcee!"

Arcee smiled. "What happened to you?"

"Apparently I was lied to when I went to a party; I was told there would be no High Grade, but… well, you can see where that got me."

Wheeljack patted her helm. "Don't worry about those glitch-helms who did that to you. Bee's already looking into them."

"Thanks guys…" she transformed into her human form, "It's good to see you, but I'm sleepy."

The big green mech smiled. "Ok, you get some rest, kid."

"Thanks for stopping by…" As they left, the femme laid down on her soft berth, pulling up the covers and closing her eyes.

* * *

Bumblebee and his rookie partner, Strongarm, sat before the wealthy mech Drivetrain and his sparkmate, Solarflare.

"So, your younglings, Sunray and Moonshine, threw a party last night, am I correct?"

"Yes," the mech nodded. "We wanted them to celebrate the new academy semester with their friends."

"Were you aware that your younglings were serving High Grade to their guests, despite the fact that all of them were underage?"

Solarflare gasped. "Oh no, our young ones would never do that. How dare you accuse them of illegal activities?"

Bumblebee narrowed his optics, "We have a young femme, who was promised a High Grade free party, by your daughter, was brought home intoxicated. Her energon was spiked. Your children were in charge of the party; is there any way they could be responsible?"

"No! We came home during the party, we can bear witness to their innocence, but there was one mech there, who was spotted dropping something into a few energon cubes." Solarflare vented. "He was red with a spiked helm, and it believe his designation was Sideswipe."

Strongarm wrote that on her datapad. "Thank you, we'll look into this."

As the two officers left, the Lieutenant scowled. "They're lying…"

* * *

"I told you to be careful!" Solarflare glared at Sunray and Moonshine. "We allowed you to have High Grade because you said you wouldn't be caught."

Sunray glared. "Star… it had to be her, that techno-organic glitch!"

"You allowed a techno-organic into our home!?"

"Her creators are famous," the young femme bit back, "It was a social play!"

The older mech vented. "So, what are you going to do about this disgusting femme?"

"Don't worry, Sire. I'll deal with her, myself…"

* * *

Silver Star looked down at her datapads; she'd come back to the academy after a day of rest and recuperation, and things were different. Bots avoided her, not speaking with her, and even her teachers treated her as a lesser being.

Later on, she saw a familiar flame-themed femme. "Sunray!"

"Oh, you…" she gave a smile. "I've been meaning to speak with you, Silver Star." The two femmes moved to a more secluded area; instantly, the taller femme turned on Star. "How dare you!?"

"What!?"

Sunray narrowed her optics. "How dare you, you half-breed, organic, freak?!" This made the techno-organic become rigid with shock. "You told your creators! You told them and I nearly got in trouble."

"Hey, you told me that there would be no High Grade. I trusted you, and then I came home intoxicated." Silver Star stood her ground. "You lied to me. I didn't tell them that you had High Grade; I told them before, where I was going and who was hosting, because I thought everything would be ok. When I came home, all they had to do was connect the dots."

The tall femme slapped the smaller one. "You told them! I allowed a filthy techno-organic, like you, into the party just because of your creators. However, you said that you wanted to be treated as you, not as who they are… so, I'm going to make that happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I told everyone in the academy what you are; they know that you're a techno-organic." She smirked. "No one's going to want to associate with the likes of you. And, you're not going to tell your creators anything about how anyone's treating you."

"And why's that?" Silver Star glared right back at Sunray, even though the words stung her.

Sunray grinned wickedly, "I've got a recording of you, while you were intoxicated. Now, how do you think that would affect your creator's status? Imagine the scandal, if the daughter of Optimus Prime was caught drinking High Grade, underage. Now, if you keep quiet, this recording stays hidden, if you don't… well, I think you know what happens…"

Silver Star gaped. Why was this happening? "W-why?"

"You need to find your place, your place as the half-breed organic filth that you are. Oh, and don't speak to me, ever again." With that, the smug femme strode away.

* * *

Silver Star walked silently to her physical performance seminar; two weeks… she'd been treated like filth for two weeks. Everything within her wanted to run to her sire, she wanted to tell him everything, as he held her in comfort. But, she could not…

The teacher of physical performance, Hardtop, glared as she approached. "Ok, everyone, transform into your alt mode. I need you to drive, or fly three kliks, and back; be back in 10 microcycles."

"Um, sir…" Silver Star bit her lip component. "That is physically impossible for me. I just have my… organic form… could I have a shorter dis…"

Hardtop stormed over, glaring down at her. "If you don't make it back in 10 microcycles, you FAIL! No excuses! Now get into your alt mode!" He smirked as she went into her human form. "Now, START RUNNING!"

* * *

 **And now, the drama starts.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **2 Corinthians 10:4**

 ** _"We use God's mighty weapons, not worldly weapons, to knock down the strongholds of human reasoning and to destroy false arguments."_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I've ever seen you guys so mad about anything, than what happened last chapter.**

 **Also, please don't offer OCs, I've already got this story planned to the letter and I don't want to overload with too many OCs, so I'm just gonna stick with mine. Thank you for wanting to help, but please don't do that again.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **All other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Watch where you're going!"

Silver Star lay sprawled on the floor of the academy hallway. She gathered up her datapads, with only a few bots stepping on her servos, before standing back up.

The femme squeezed the pads to her chassis as she headed for the exit. As she reached the long stairway to the exit, someone shoved her from behind, sending the small femme tumbling down the stairs. She hit her helm on the way down and everything went black for a few moments.

In those dark moments, she reflected on all that had transpired. She'd been at the academy for an entire semester, and nothing had changed. Every time she got hurt, she claimed that she just tripped on the large stairs. The fact that her grades were so low, she claimed was due to her techno-organic processor being used to human equations, and Cybertronian ones were threatening to overload it. Everyone bought these excuses…

She cried out as a pedde stepped on her arm as she lay at the bottom of the stairs. Coolant began running from her optics as the weight of all that happened, came crashing down on her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Star onlined her optics at the gentle voice. A mech, a seeker, knelt over her; his paint was black with yellow and silver decals. He held out a servo to her. Slowly, she took it. "Th-thank you…"

"Let me help you walk," he offered with a gentle smile. "Your leg looks pretty bad." It was true; the armor on her right leg bent at an awkward angle, because of her tumble down the stairs. As he helped her out the doors, everyone stared at him in shock.

"Who are you?" Silver Star gasped, surprised that anyone would be kind to her.

"My designation is Thunderstruck." His optics narrowed. "Now, why is everyone treating you this way?"

The femme offlined her optics, turning her helm away. "I-it's because of what I am…"

"And what are you?"

"I…"

"Let me spell it out for you," Sunray came up behind them. "That thing you're holding is a half-breed, a piece of techno-organic filth. She's worth less than a cube of energon. I'd let her drop if I was you."

Thunderstruck blinked his optics a few times before looking at the femme he held up, who held her gaze on the ground. "A techno-organic huh…?"

"Yes," the flame-themed femme grinned maliciously. "Now…?"

"Well," The mech looked down at the techno-organic femme. "I've never met a techno-organic before. I'm honored to meet one."

"What!?"

Thunderstruck turned away from Sunray, helping Silver Star along. "Do you want me to take you to the academy medic?"

"She won't help me… I'm a techno-organic…" She vented. "There's a VA medic station down the road. I can make it there on my own."

"VA? You're too young to be a veteran of the war…"

"I was a sparkling, but I was involved. Actually I know the two head doctors at the station." She smiled. "By the way, thank you…"

The mech looked at her kindly. "It was my pleasure. How long have they been doing that?"

"The entire semester…"

"Why would you let them get away with that, especially for so long?" Thunderstruck cocked his helm. "There's got to be someone you can tell, to make them stop."

Star shook her helm. "I can't…"

The mech vented before changing the subject, "So, I never got your designation."

"Call me Star." She looked him in the optics. "Thunderstruck, can we please just get to the medic station?"

He nodded, continuing to assist her down the road. As they approached, a red mech passed by, heading in the same direction. The mech paused, turning to them. "Silver Star, is that you?"

"Hi Preceptor…" She smiled. "I took another tumble down the stairs, again."

"Knock Out is right, you are turning into the clumsiest little femme…" He looked at the mech supporting her. "I'm one of the researchers here. Please, bring her inside."

Once inside, Ratchet approached. "Star… again?"

"Yep…"

"Preceptor, take her back to my medical bay." The medic watched as the mech took the tiny femme to the back before turning on the young mech. "Who are you?"

"Thunderstruck…"

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you for bringing her here. She seems to be getting hurt more and more lately, and it's good to have someone help her." With that, the medic left.

* * *

Silver Star looked down as Ratchet observed her leg. "You banged this up pretty bad; did you damage your human form too?" She shrugged. "Would you mind transforming for me?"

"Ok…" She went into her human form. Ratchet gasped; cuts riddled her arms and a bruise purpled her cheek. "My leg hurts here too, but I think the damage is mostly in my other mode."

"Don't start that! These injuries didn't come from your fall on the stairs. What happened?"

"Nothing happened!" the femme cried out. "I fell down the stairs, that's it."

His optics told her that he did not believe her story, but he knew she was too stubborn to open up to him. "Ok… I'm going to repair your leg; your flesh wounds will heal over time."

"Thanks Ratchet…"

* * *

"Are you certain, old friend?"

" _Of course, Optimus_ ," Ratchet commed the Autobot commander as soon as Silver Star had gone. " _Her wounds were not from the same incident as the leg wound. I know she's hiding something, but she won't tell me._ "

"I'll speak with her. Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus turned off the comm. He too had seen a change in his daughter; she never smiled and seemed skittish and frightened. However, she refused to divulge anything, putting it all on stress or clumsiness. It broke his spark to see her this way…

* * *

"Oh Thunderstruck!" The mech turned at the feminine voice. Sunray came striding up to him, latching onto his arm. "Oh Thunder, don't tell me you really meant what you said about that techno-organic glitch."

He vented. "Of course not. But, tell me, how do you keep her from telling anyone about her treatment?"

"Oh, I just have a little recording of her while intoxicated; something like that would destroy her sire's reputation. And she wouldn't want that…

Thunderstruck averted his optics. "Sunray, my radiant femme, may I see this? I want to see that thing intoxicated."

"Well, come on then!"

* * *

The femme watched as the seeker sat down. "I'll be right back, Thunder."

"I'll be waiting…" The moment she left the room, his smirk vanished, morphing into a look of disgust. He despised Sunray, but had no choice but to spend time with her. She was the very reason his creators sent him to Iacon; they had arranged him to bond with her. He hated Sunray. She was cruel, especially to the young techno-organic.

That techno-organic… Star… no, Silver Star. She was far more beautiful than Sunray could ever be. She was so small, so delicate, and it pained him to see her treated horribly by every bot in the academy.

"I'm back!" Sunray collapsed beside him; she, unlike him, was excited about their bonding ceremony. "Here's the recording!" She activated it.

The mech couldn't believe that his betrothed was blackmailing a sweet little femme with this recording. But, he faked amusement. "Well, that is certainly worth watching! Hey, pretty femme, how about we talk some more, over High Grade?"

"Oh…" the femme smirked. "Of course… I'll be right back." She set down the recording and went into another room.

Thunderstruck looked after her, waiting for the precise moment that she was out of sight.

* * *

"Thunder!" Sunray reentered the main room, carrying two cubes of High Grade. "Here you go… now let's… Thunder?"

The room was empty; Thunderstruck had left… and taken the recording with him…

* * *

 **And… dropping you here.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Psalm 139:17-18**

 ** _"How precious are your thoughts about me, O God. They cannot be numbered! I can't even count them; they outnumber the grains of sand! And when I wake up, you are still with me!"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready for this?**

 **Don't worry, the story is not ending; we still have a long way to go.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Silver Star, Thunderstruck, and all other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Silver Star looked down at her leg; Ratchet was the best medic she knew, but he was figuring out her ruse. She had to find a new way to keep her secret.

"Star!"

"Huh?" She turned to see Thunderstruck come running up to her. "Uh, hi…"

The mech smiled. "Hey, how's your leg?"

"It's good. Ratchet's a great medic."

"May I walk you home?" Thunderstruck smiled.

Silver Star took a step back, in surprise. "Wh-what? You want to walk me home?"

"Yea," he grinned, "Do you mind?"

"Well, you're the only person who's ever been nice to me…" She rubbed her arm. "I guess its ok…" She started walking with him beside her; her processor started racing. Her sire shouldn't be home, he had a meeting with the Iacon senate today, and her carrier had a meeting with representatives from the other city-states. So, he could walk her to the door, and she could get by without any questions.

The mech seemed surprised when she walked into the high-end district, and towards the most prominent building. He glanced at the femme as they went up to the highest floor; just who was this femme? She seemed so small and frail, but she lived in such high circumstance.

As they reached a door, she turned, smiling. "Thank you, Thunderstruck. I can handle things from here."

"Ok," his smile faded. "Look, Star I…"

The two young bots froze as the door opened and a tall red and blue mech stood in the doorway. Optimus looked between his daughter and the young mech. "Silver Star, what is going on?"

"O-Optimus Prime!" Thunderstruck gaped.

"S-Sire… I…"

"Wait!" the young mech looked at Silver Star. "He's your…?"

Optimus held up a servo. "Young mech, I am indeed her sire. Now, why don't you both come inside?"

"Sire… I thought you had a meeting with the senate…"

"The meeting went rather swiftly and I was able to return here," he smirked, "and just in time, it seems."

Thunderstruck felt like he was dreaming; the femme he'd seen being bullied and blackmailed was the daughter of the Autobot leader. Now he understood why this recording would give her sire a bad stain on his reputation.

The large mech offered the two young ones to sit. He stood, giving the young mech a gentle but stern stare. "Now, what is your designation?"

"I-I'm Thunderstruck. I just transferred to the Iacon academy from Vos; this was my first cycle." He gave a nervous grin.

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "I see… Silver Star, why don't you go get some energon cubes for the three of us?"

"Yes Sire."

The moment she left the room, the Autobot leader leaned forward. "If today was your first cycle, why did you try and walk her home after barely knowing her."

"No!" Thunderstruck held up his servos. "It's not what you think. I wanted to meet you, actually… but I didn't know you were… YOU. I-I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

The young mech pulled a datapad from his subspace. "I'm sure you're aware that your daughter had been injured lately; I'm here to tell you that it's not from anything she did. No one respects her at the academy, including the teachers. I saw someone shove her down the stairs and step on her, just to spite her. It's been going on for the entire semester."

"Why…?" Optimus stiffened. "Why has she not told me these things?"

"Because of this…" he handed her sire the datapad. "Sunray was blackmailing her. This is a recording of Star while intoxicated; Sun said that she would make the recording public and it would ruin your reputation. Star didn't want that to happen, so she kept it all a secret."

Optimus looked at the datapad before placing a digit to his helm. "Ariel, could you come home as soon as possible." He looked at the young mech. "Thunderstruck, thank you for bringing this to me."

"Here you go," Silver Star came in with three energon cubes in hand. Her steps halted at the look in her sire's optics. "What is it?"

"This is the recording that Sunray was using to blackmail you. You don't have to be scared anymore; you can tell me everything…" Optimus spoke bluntly, voice laced with sorrow.

The femme stood there in shock, the cubes falling out of her servos. "Th-the recording? Where- how did you get that?" She gasped as her sire turned his gaze on Thunderstruck. "You brought it to him?"

"I got it from Sunray, so it's the real thing." He gave a sad smile.

"Th-thank you, so much."

Optimus stood up and went to his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "My dear daughter, when your carrier gets home, we want to hear about everything."

"Ok…" coolant welled in the corner of her optics.

"Thunderstruck," the Autobot leader spoke quietly, "Come back early tomorrow; I want to speak with you."

He nodded and stood up. "Yes sir; I'll see you tomorrow, Silver Star."

"See you, Thunderstruck…"

* * *

Elita held the datapad in her servos, looking at her daughter before looking around at the other bots. Optimus, with his daughter's permission, called together some of their old friends. The young femme sat between Arcee and Bumblebee, with Bulkhead and Blaster beside them. Ratchet and Knock Out stood nearby.

"Star, we know you were trying to protect our reputation, but you should've told us what was going on."

Bumblebee hugged the femme. "If you'd told me, I could've easily gotten a warrant to confiscate that datapad."

"I know…" Star wiped coolant from her optics, "but I was scared… gosh, Decepticons were nothing compared to prejudice at school. I'd much rather face down Shockwave again then go back to the academy."

Her sire knelt down before her. "Silver Star, I know that this is hard, and I don't want you running from your troubles, but I don't want you in an environment such as the Academy offers." He took her servo into his. "I want you to stay and allow me to tutor you personally, if you'd like."

"I'd like that…"

"Chin up Star," Blaster smiled, "You can still go far."

Bulkhead patted her helm. "Yea, and no glitch-helms will be messing with you, not if they want to be safe from your sire's wrath."

"Yea…" The femme smiled, feeling warm in the embrace and comfort of her friends and family; after telling what all happened she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Ratchet looked at his old friend. "Optimus, what are you going to do about the Academy?"

"I'm taking this to the senate," he vented, "We tried to recreate society with as little prejudice as possible, and yet my daughter is being treated cruelly for being a techno organic. This is something we need to address…"

"I agree…"

Optimus looked at the medic. "Old friend, I would like you to come around early tomorrow. I would like you to be here when I speak to the young mech who helped her."

"I will come."

"Thank you, old friend…"

* * *

Thunderstruck sat nervously, as Optimus approached him with an energon cube. "Thank you for coming, Thunderstruck."

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, sir?"

"I would like to know how you got that recording," he gave a small smile. "I don't want to think that you broke in and took it."

The young mech shifted nervously, "I did take it, but I didn't break in. I am betrothed to Sunray and she showed me the recording, and then left me alone with it. I knew I couldn't just let her use that against Star."

"You're betrothed to her?"

"Yes," Thunderstruck took a sip of energon. "My creators wanted me to study under her sire but we can't afford that, so they made a deal to where I bond with his daughter and I get a private tutor. I never wanted that; her sire is crooked and I don't want to learn under that?"

Optimus looked over at Ratchet, who nodded. "Young mech, what do you want to do after the academy?"

"I want to be a medic, as well as an ambassador."

Ratchet smiled. "I could always use a student in my clinic…"

"And I do not mind another young one shadowing me." Optimus smiled. "Thunderstruck, would you like to study privately under myself and Ratchet. We will not charge you and offer you lodging."

"You mean I can break off the engagement with Sunray…!?"

"If you wish," Ratchet waved a hand. "I have an extra room in my home, you can use that, if you'd like."

The young mech grinned. "I'd love to! I accept your offer; thank you, Ratchet, Optimus."

* * *

 **Don't worry, the troubles aren't over yet.**

 **It's only just beginning…**

 **Please review!**

 **If I didn't say this, Thunderstruck would probably be voiced by: Sean Chiplock.**

* * *

 **Psalms 37:4**

 ** _"Delight yourself in the LORD; And He will give you the desires of your heart."_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry that it's taken so long, but I've had writer's block.**

 **This one is short, because I'm setting up for a special chapter.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Silver Star and Thunderstruck © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"This concludes the meeting."

Optimus turned his helm, venting. These Iacon senate meetings were so tiring; the only thing that made it worth it, was the two beside him. Silver Star and Thunderstruck sat with data pads, taking notes on the preceding, what is being spoken about, and everything they see.

"Optimus." A dark blue bot, named Pipes came walking up. "These meetings are getting longer and longer, aren't they?"

"Indeed, but I am more concerned about the ship spotted coming into our sector."

"You mean the one that won't respond, Sire?" Silver Star popped up next to Optimus, optics bright with joy.

He nodded. "Exactly, Star."

"Well, little one," a feminine voice spoke. From behind Pipes, came an orange femme, "Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

The techno-organic vented. "I hope… It's absolutely nerve-racking."

"I understand, speaking on the floor for the first time is always scary. And, you're going to be presenting a large topic, techno-organic treatment and rights." the femme, Vibes, smiled encouragingly.

After her mistreatment at the academy, the issue of the mistreatment of techno-organics was brought up. Many bots ignored it, but when Optimus Prime's own daughter received that mistreatment, the senate decided they could not ignore it any longer. Now, Silver Star herself, was going to be the one to present the amendment that she and Thunderstruck wrote up, themselves, with just a little help from Optimus.

The small femme felt a servo slip into her own as Thunderstruck came up beside her. "She's going to do great. I have absolute faith in her."

All the older bots smiled as they heard the young femme's cooling fans activate. "Th-thank you Thunder…"

* * *

Elita smiled at her daughter, who decided to stop by Knock Out's medical center, before her big day, not for medical reasons, but to get her paint job waxed and buffed. "Star, stop pacing, you're going to do wonderfully!"

"I'm so nervous! This doesn't just concern me, but every techno-organic on Cybertron. What if I mess up? What if I don't convince them? What if I…?"

Two large servos landed gently on her shoulder plating. "Star, you're going to do wonderfully."

"Sire, I'm scared… I'm going to mess up, I just know it."

Optimus smiled down at her. "Silver Star, every delegate knows you and understands how it is to speak for the first time. Even Trion Supreme will be patient with you."

"I hope you're right, Sire. I hope you're right."

* * *

Silver Star stood next to her sire and Thunderstruck. She stared out at the senate chamber; the guest seating was entirely full. All her friends, and her creator's friends had come to see her speak.

"Oh frag… I can't do this. I can't…"

Thunderstruck turned to her and smiled. "Yes you can." He bent down and kissed her butacal plating, much to the femme's surprise. "I believe in you."

"Silver Star, it's time…"

The small femme shook her helm to clear her processor before timidly stepping onto the platform. "The chair recognizes Silver Star, advocate for techno-organics." The platform beneath her pedes moved and she grabbed the railing to steady herself.

She looked around at all the bots staring at her. Her mouth opened to begin speaking, but no sound came out. However, no one looked mockingly at her, but all gave her smiles of encouragement. She offlined her optics and vented before she tried again. "D-delegates of the s-senate, and guests, I-I come before you to discuss a matter of some urgency, one which we have allowed to plague our planet long enough." She paused, onlining her optics. "Since our planet's revival, we have accepted Autobots, Decepticons, and other aliens into our midst. We have given them equal rights and treated them with kindness. But, one group, we have ignored, and it has caused much pain in our world. I am part of that group: the techno-organics." Her optics darted around. "The mixed offspring of Cybertronians and aliens has been subjected to cruelty and prejudice, because of our parentage. I myself have endured such hardships and suffered under the cruelty of others, who hate me just for what I am. Senators, I ask you, please help end this cruel treatment of Cybertron's citizens."

"Send it now…" Thunderstruck whispered to himself.

"What I have put before you," She pressed a button and a document appeared on the data pads of each senator, "is an amendment, drafted by myself and my fellow intern, Thunderstruck, with some help from Optimus Prime. It states that all techno-organics are to be given the same rights and treatment of every other Cybertronian citizen. As well, as giving protection to those who are being mistreated. Please, honorable senators, please assist my kind in their quest for our rights."

Once she finished speaking, the entire auditorium became silent; her fear suddenly greatened. Had she spoken wrong? Silver Star jumped as everyone erupted in applause and stood up. Her optics roamed around, in total shock of what she saw.

The senate leader, Trion Supreme, smiled. "Silver Star, we have heard your case, and by reactions here, I do not believe your case will fail. You have spoken well, thank you."

The femme smiled, her joy radiating from her facial plating.

* * *

From a ship just out of Cybertron's orbit, a lone figure watched the senate hearing on a screen. A long, wavy appendage, stroked the screen and a raspy voice spoke. "Yes, you spoke well, little one… but, your words are useless. For Cybertron will fall once again. We shall reclaim our planet again!"

* * *

 **Duh, duh, DUUUUHHHH!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Galatians 5:16-17**

 ** _"But I say, walk by the Spirit, and you will not carry out the desire of the flesh. For the flesh sets its desire against the Spirit, and the Spirit against the flesh; for these are in opposition to one another, so that you may not do the things that you please."_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry, I've been on a month-long Hiatus.**

 **Sorry to keep you waiting, but I think you'll all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Silver Star, Sunray, and Thunderstruck © to me!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"Ugh! It's you!"

Silver Star turned around, rolling her optics as she saw Sunray approaching. "What do you want?"

"You thieving, black-sparked, glitch!" The fiery femme growled. "You ruined everything! I had a handsome mech, and you stole him! I had a great position in school and you got me kicked out! I had a reputation and you destroyed it by getting my locked up for a stellar cycle!"

The small femme, no longer afraid of her, stared up at her optics. "That was all your doing… you mistreated me and were so proud that you didn't see your world crumbling around you. Thunder never liked you, you mistreated me because I was a techno-organic, and you blackmailed me after you had a party with illegal high grade. All of it is your fault… now, good day…"

"Star!" Thunderstruck came around a corner, stopping as he saw Sunray. "You ok, Star?"

"I'm fine. She can't do anything to me now." The two turned away and walked off, leaving the fiery femme standing there, alone.

* * *

"Going out that far is kinda dangerous; you sure you don't want me to come?"

The small femme took the large energon cube and the news datapad into her servos. "I'll be fine. I've done this many times."

"Who is this friend you take energon too, along with all the latest news?"

"I-I can't tell you…" she vented. "Just trust me, Thunder…"

The mech gave a long vent. He didn't want her to go, but she was very stubborn. "Ok, fine…" He activated the groundbridge, the coordinates centered on a point deep in the Sea of Rust. His optics followed Silver Star as she went through the portal.

Jumping out on the other side, she looked around. At her friend's request, she never came in too close to his home, to keep his location a secret. The dry wind blew across her shining frame as she walked towards a large rocky formation. An opening, hard to see unless you knew where it was, hung open for her. She entered and smiled at the warm glow; this cave made a nice cozy dwelling, fit for one to live alone. "Hello!"

"I thought you'd finally given up on me…" A large silver mech stood up, turning to look at her, his red optics full of confusion. "Why did you come?"

"Hi, Megatron!" Star walked to him, fearlessly, holding out her energon cube. "I brought this for you, and all the latest news."

Megatron could not understand this femme. He'd done horrible things to her as a sparkling, yet she had it in her spark to seek him out, bring him fresh energon, and tell him what was going on in the world. He took the cube and set it with his stash before taking the datapad.

The mech and femme sat across from each other in a companionable silence. Megatron was the one to speak first. "You gave a speech to the senate, over the equality of techno-organics?"

"Yes! I was nervous, but it went well. The movement has gone forward and will most likely be passed."

"Hm…" He did not speak for a long while. "You've surely grown from the femme I first met so long ago."

Star smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Your sire must be proud of you, becoming the politician you want to be… now what is it you are working so hard to be?"

"Well," Silver Star gave a little smile. "I hope to become an ambassador from Cybertron, to earth."

"Be the link between your homes?"

"Exactly!"

He nodded. "I think you would do well at that job… I see some of the gossip here; are you and that mech, Thunderstruck together?"

"N-no!" Her cooling fans activated. "H-he and I are just friends…"

"That's not what your face says."

She stood up. "Oh, look at the time… I need to get back. I've got things I have to do…"

The mech chuckled. "Well then, I look forward to your next visit. Goodbye, Silver Star."

"Goodbye, Megatron…"

* * *

In the ship, orbiting Cybertron, a figure sat at the helm. A hefty bot lumbered up to him. "My liege, how should we proceed?"

"Optimus Prime is the one that everyone looks to; if we get him under our thumb, we win…" A long tentacle waved, tapping a button to show an image of Silver Star. "This is the Prime's daughter; she is his weakness. Take her to our lab on the planet where we can contain her easier."

"Yes, my liege…"

As the large bot left, the other figure chuckled. "Soon… Cybertron will be ours again!"

* * *

"Come on! Please tell me!"

"I can't. I promised…" Star rolled her optics. "My friend wants me to keep his identity a secret."

Thunderstruck chuckled. "Oh fine." His optics looked over at her and his cooling fans activated. Primus, she was beautiful! Though his creators would hate if he got romantically involved with a techno-organic, he didn't care. His feelings didn't lie. "Um, Star…"

"Yes?"

"Um, y-you know that place uptown where Arcee and some of the others like to hang out? W-would you like to go there with me tonight?"

The femme stopped. "Are-are you asking me on-on a date?"

"Well, I- uh, y-yes…"

Silver Star turned to look at him. "Oh, well… I-I'd lov…"

A blaster fired, the bolt flying between the mech and femme. Silver Star stumbled, falling backwards, on her bottom; a strong arm wrapped around her torso and arms, while a servo went over her mouth.

"STAR!" Thunderstruck ran towards her. "Let her go!"

A lumbering, round bot jumped out, slamming its fist into the young mech's helm. Thunderstruck crumbled, as unconsciousness took over.

Silver Star struggled, but her captor was far too strong, especially for her small form. The bot grabbed her by the shoulder plating and slammed her helm into a wall, causing her world to go black.

* * *

The young femme blinked as he optics onlined. A strong light stared her in the face; it felt like every human movie she'd ever seen, and all these situations ended up being unpleasant. She lay strapped to a table, unable to move. She could, however go between her human and Cybertronian form; even her human form could not get out, unless she caused harm to herself.

"Stop struggling! You cannot escape."

"W-who are you!? Why did you bring me here!?"

"Calm down, Silver Star," hissed the voice in the darkness. "You do not want me to force you…"

Star continued to struggle, and a syringe, held by a tentacle, came out of the darkness, sticking into the wiring between the plating on her arm. She felt the drug begin to take effect. "W-who are you…?"

"I am called Al-Badur…" Out of the darkness came a creature with a bulbous form and a face that made up its head. An energy beam kept it floating above the ground and tentacles stuck out from the base.

"N-no…!" Silver Star's optics began fading out and her vision darkened. "Th-the Quintessons…!?"

* * *

 **I'm just gonna… go.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

* * *

 **Romans 8:35**

 ** _"Who will separate us from the love of Christ? Will tribulation, or distress, or persecution, or famine, or nakedness, or peril, or sword?"_**


	8. Chapter 8 (redo)

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

 **IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!**

 ***gets on hands and knees to beg* Please forgive me!**

 **I had to go back and replan the entire back end of this story, so I had to redo this chapter.**

 **At the bottom, I'll explain more about what's been going on, but I am so sorry!**

 **I combined the last two days into one chapter, so I don't lose my motivation again and just get it done.**

 **I love you guys, especially if you've stuck with me this long!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Silver Star and Thunderstruck © to me!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (redo)**

* * *

"Follow the light…"

Thunderstruck sat up with a jolt as a bright light shone into his optics. "Doc!"

"I told you, old timer," Knock Out huffed, "Those aren't the best words to say when someone's coming out of unconsciousness."

The young mech sat on a medical berth, with the two medics beside him. He looked around. "Where's Silver Star!?"

"She wasn't with you…"

"We were ambushed and whoever it was grabbed her. I tried to fight but…" He put a servo to his head. "You can see where that got me."

Ratchet quickly turned around and left the room in a hurry, probably to go find Optimus. Minutes later, the medic came back with the Autobot leader. "Thunderstruck, tell me everything!"

He relayed the entire situation to Optimus, the older mech's optics widening with concern. "Optimus, I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"Do not worry. We'll find her. Right now, you just rest."

Optimus pushed the young mech down to a lying position. Before, he walked directly to the nearest communications hub. He quickly made contact with the noncommutative ship; something within his spark, told him that those behind this kidnapping were there.

No one had been able to communicate with them, but Optimus had to try. He opened the communication channel and spoke. "This is Optimus Prime. Unidentified vessel respond! This is Optimus Prime. Unidentified vessel res…"

"I knew you would contact us sooner or later." A deep, rasping voice spoke. "Do not worry, your child is unharmed."

"Who are you and why did you take her?"

The voice cackled, as if enjoying Optimus's angst. "I am Imperial Magistrate Derodomontatus. And I have come to judge the Cybertronians for their crimes against their masters! Now, in exchange for your daughter's life, you will allow us to occupy your planet and pass judgement upon your race."

"What judgement? Who are you? What have the occupants of Cybertron done to you?"

The darkened screen lightened and Optimus took a step back in shock. "The Quintessons!"

Derodomontatus cackled again. "We have returned for our planet, which you slaves took from us. Now, you will inform the citizens of Cybertron of our demands and carry them out, or your daughter will be offlined! You have two solar cycles…" With that, the transmission ended.

The Autobot leader walked slowly back into the medical ward; Ratchet and Knock Out noticed his distraught expression. "Optimus, what is it? Is Silver Star alright?"

"The Quintessons have returned…" The three mechs all stared at him. "They have taken her and wish for me to negotiate the surrender of Cybertron to them, or she'll be offlined."

"Optimus," Ratchet stammered, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Ratchet, I don't know…"

* * *

Thunderstuck paced back and forth around his quarters. He couldn't stop thinking about the Quintessons and Star. If she was in their clutches, who knew what was happening to her.

Where could she be? The young mech slammed his servos down on a table. "I've got to find her!"

He figured that Optimus was being watched, to make sure he didn't try to rescue his daughter. Someone had to be able to save her, someone the Quintessons would not expect. His processor went back to when Silver Star left the compound to meet a friend. She hadn't allowed him to follow, but he'd seen the coordinates, located deep in the Sear of Rust. Perhaps her friend could help…

Not bothering to think about anything else, he moved quickly to the nearest groundbridge, the same one Silver Star had gone through to meet her friend. He pulled up the recent coordinates, the one's he remembered, and activated the portal.

* * *

Silver Star lay against the berth, struggling against her manacles. She kept transforming between her human and Cybertronian form, hoping that the movement would loosen her bonds. Going into her human form, the girl wormed her hand through the manacles.

Slowly, she was able to slip her hand, out from under the bonds. Bracing herself, she slipped her other hand out.

Star transformed back into her Cybertronian form before reaching down to tear off the bonds over her feet. She jumped off the berth and out of the room. Quickly she took on her organic form, in order to make the least amount of noise.

With her small, lithe form, she avoided detection by hiding in small cracks and crevices throughout the ship. When she ducked into a room, a line of machines laid out before her. "Hey… this is the engine room." A sly little smirk spread across her face.

The femme looked around the room. Most of the engines were small, which meant that they were connected to smaller systems. "One of these has to be connected to the cloaking generator… well, I might as well smash them all."

Picking up a loose pipe, Silver Star brought the pipe down on the generators, working as fast as she could before the guards could show up. As the pounding of the guard's feet came closer, the young femme climbed into a large vent before moving along as fast as she could.

Her human skin could feel a light breeze on her face and her nose filled with fresh air. She followed that breeze out to where the grate opened onto the deck of the ship. Transforming back into her Cybertronian form, she kicked the grate off and crawled out.

The wind whipped around her as she ran to the edge of the ship. The group fell down below her, far, far below. She could see it as the rustic landscape of the Sea of Rust.

"There you are, youngling!"

A Quintesson slithered towards her, tentacles flaring. The young femme backed up to edge of the ship, the ground falling away behind her. "Look, tentacles! I want out of here, and I'm getting out, one way or another!"

"You would rather die than surrender to us? For if you leap, you will die."

"Yeah, but you will use me against my Sire! I won't allow that!"

The creature closed the gap between them. "Don't be a fool!"

"Too late!" The femme took one more look at herself to make certain she was in her Cybertronian form before throwing herself off the edge of the ship, tumbling towards the ground below.

* * *

 **So, I changed the ending a little bit.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Ephesians 5:25-26**

 **"** ** _Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her, that he might sanctify her, having cleansed her by the washing of water with the word,"_**

* * *

 **Ok, to let you guys know what's been going on and why this has taken so long… well, I'm in college now and that is obviously something that takes up a ton of time.**

 **I recently began a rewrite of my KH3 story, and that has taken a lot of my time.**

 **I have also become a published author, so check out my website kristenverne . com if you want to check out my fantasy series "** ** _Sunsteel_** **". I've also got a youtube channel, facebook page, and twitter, all under the name 'Kristen Verne'. I do some vlogs as well.**

 **So yeah, this is what's been taking up my time.**

 **Again, sorry for taking so long… I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **If you are a fan of my "Silver Star" story, I will be finishing it as well.**

 **Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who may not know, I redid the last chapter!**

 **Now, I'm back and I've got a real plan for this story!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro.**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Thunderstruck © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Thundering footsteps disturbed the orange dust that littered the ground of the Sea of Rust. A large silver mech trumped across the dirty ground, searching for Energon.

Megatron's red optics scanned the barren land. He vented at the sight of nothing but twisted metal shapes across the landscape. "Nothing again…"

A glimmer of color caught his optics. He walked over to a small crater of metal. "No… Silver Star?"

The young femme lay on the ground, Energon flowing from her many open wounds. Her limbs and the wings on her back were twisted in abnormal ways. As the silver mech gently lifted her up, he felt her spark flickering away before his optics.

"No, I will not allow you to perish like this." Running, as fast as he could, he reached his solitary cave. Taking an Energon cube, he took some of the medical supplied he'd raided from an old hospital. Slowly adding an energon drip, he set it into her arm and allowed the Energon to flow into her veins as he gingerly patched as many wounds as he could.

"Hello?" A young voice cried out. "I'm a friend of Silver Star's! She's in trouble! I need your help!"

Megatron bound the last of the femme's gaping wounds before stepping out of the cave. He saw Thunderstruck looking around. "Young mech."

Thunderstruck turned around, jumping back in shock as he beheld the former warlord. "Y-You're Megatron."

"Silver Star is heavily damaged, but I did what I could to heal her injuries."

"What?"

The silver mech gestured to his cave. "I found her injured. She's inside."

Thunderstruck ran into the cave, kneeling down by the femme's side. "Oh Primus…! Star…"

"I did what I could to help her, but I am no medic. I planned to call Optimus, but I had to make sure that she wouldn't bleed out." Megatron knelt on the femme's other side, holding her delicate servo in his massive servo.

The young mech vented. "I'll contact him." Stepping outside, he put a digit to the side of his helm. "Optimus, this is Thunderstruck…"

* * *

Outside Megatron's cave, a groundbridge swirled to life; Optimus, Elita, Ratchet, and Knockout came out, glancing around for the young mech who had called them.

"Good thing you made it!" Thunderstruck smiled in relief. "She's this way." He led them into the cave.

The bots all stopped short as they saw Megatron kneeling over the broken femme; the warlord did not look up at them, but continued to apply holotape to Silver Star's wounds. "I did what I could for her."

He stepped back and allowed Knockout and Ratchet to come to her side. The red medic looked her over, picking up some of the medical supplies. "Where did you get these?"

"I got them from one of the abandoned hospitals." Megatron admitted. "It was in case I injured myself; I never thought I would have to use it on my one and only friend."

"Friend?"

The large silver mech gestured to a stack of datapads. "She would come and visit me, bring me the latest news of the day, tell me all her stories, and bring me Energon cubes. She made my solitude bearable with her visits."

Optimus and Elita looked at one another, smiling slightly as their daughter's kindness to their former enemy became clear. "Megatron, thank you for helping our daughter."

"Who did this, that's all I ask?"

"She must not have had the chance to catch you up on everything," Ratchet huffed. "The Quintessons have arrived. They kidnapped her, and looking at her injuries she fell from their warship."

"Or jumped." Knockout sighed.

Elita clasped her daughter's servo. "Will she survive?"

"Thanks to Megatron's medical aid, she will."

"The Quintessons…" the former warlord crossed his arms. "If that is the case, then allow me to assist you. I will not go back to Iacon with you, but all you need do is call me and I will come, ready for battle against the enemy. This is my planet and my home too, and I will defend it."

Optimus smiled and nodded. "We gladly welcome your help, and I am sure that our dear Star will be happy about you helping defend our world."

"I'm sure she will be." Megatron gingerly picked the young femme up again, handing her to her sire.

"We will keep you informed on everything we learn." The Autobot leader gave a respectful nod before carrying the femme outside.

As the bots left, only Thunderstruck and Megatron remained behind. "Young mech, take care of Silver Star."

"Huh?" Thunderstruck turned around only to see the large mech walking away. The younger mech shrugged before jogging out to find the others. As the groundbridge opened to take them back to Iacon, he reached out and took Silver Star's servo. He smiled as the unconscious femme grabbed his servo. "You'll be just fine, Star. I know you will."

* * *

 **I really wanted to bring Megatron back in.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's short, but it's a chapter that has to be done.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Romans 12:2**

 ** _"Don't copy the behavior and customs of this world, but let God transform you into a new person by changing the way you think. Then you will learn to know God's will for you, which is good and pleasing and perfect."_**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't have much to say, except I just published another story in my book series.**

 **Check it out at my website!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Kaite Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

"She's waking up."

Silver Star blinked, her optics slowly coming online. She found herself staring into the red optics of a familiar medic. "Kn-Knockout…?"

"Yeah, it's me." He smiled. "We didn't know when or if you were going to wake up."

"Huh?" She tried to sit up but intense pains racked her small form. "What happened to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Ratchet came over on her other side, optics wrought with concern.

The young femme laid back, allowing her processor to try and recall everything. "I escaped the medical bay of their ship, destroyed the cloaking device, and then made it to the top of the ship. A Quintesson confronted me, and then I… I jumped off the side of the ship."

"You crazy femme."

"Star, that was very dangerous." Optimus and Thunderstruck walked up on her right. "You are fortunate to have not been offlined. If Megatron hadn't found you and taken care of your injuries, you would not be online right now."

"Megatron? He saved me?"

Thunderstruck took her servo in his own. "Yes, I found him tending to your injuries."

"I'll have to thank him then…"

Her sire took her servo in his own as Elita came inside. "Oh, my little darling, we were so worried."

"Carrier, I'm fine."

Elita wiped tears from her optics as she gently caressed her daughter's facial plating. "I am just happy to have you safe and home once more, my dear. I am sorry that we couldn't protect you from the Quintessons. We will not let them hurt you again."

"I'm alright Carrier, don't worry." The little femme's eyes moved around the room. "I would like to see Megatron. Where is he?"

Optimus vented. "If we could have brought him, we would have. He is back at his home, and you know where that is. Megatron revealed that you would visit him and bring him company."

"He was so lonely, and I felt sorry for him. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not," Optimus smiled.

His sparkmate nodded. "You showed kindness to one in need, we're proud of you. Now, no more talking. Get some sleep."

"Yes, Carrier…"

* * *

Silver Star sat in her own room, on her own berth, looking up at the ceiling. The council had been informed of her escape from the Quintessons; some of the older, more war-torn ones, thought her escape was too easy and that they Quintessons let her escape to accomplish some purpose, but none could think of what that purpose might be.

Optimus and Elita would not allow anyone but close friends to come see her. The media had been casing their home to try and get pictures or even interview the injured femme.

Her injuries were now close to being healed; she could comfortably switch between her human and Cybertronian forms without aggravating her wounds.

Knockout came by daily to check on her. He and Ratchet were concerned about a strange mass in her chassis, but with her injuries, they refused to operate until she was healed.

Again, and again, she read the same datapads over and over, trying to pass the time on her berth. Being berthridden sucked aft.

"Hey, Star." The door opened and Thunderstruck came in. "You bored?"

"Frag yes…" she slumped back. "I mean, I love reading about ancient heroes and about the lives of my human friends and family back on earth, but reading the same thing every day for 5 cycles in a row gets old fast."

He chuckled. "I'm sure, so I brought you some new datapads to read."

"Oh, you are my hero!"

The two laughed and Thunderstruck slid his servo on top of hers. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Uh, thanks." Star felt her cooling fans activate as he smiled at her.

"Hey, Star, I was wondering, after this whole mess with the Q-heads is over, would you maybe want to…"

The door to the room slammed open as Knockout and Ratchet ran inside, optics wide with fear. "Silver Star, lay down, now!"

"Huh?"

"Do as we say!"

Without another word, Silver Star laid down. The two medics began scanning her, frantically. After minutes of this, Ratchet activated his comlink. "Optimus, it's true…"

"What's true?" the femme shuddered. "What's happening?"

Thunderstruck turned on the holopad nearby. An emergency message cycled across. "Oh no…"

" _We are the Quintessons! This is a message for the Cybertronian council. Surrender this planet to us or we will destroy it and all of you with it. The femme, Silver Star, daughter of Optimus Prime, was recently our prisoner. We placed a black-hole generator inside her body and attached it to her spark. It will activate at our command or if anyone tries to remove it. Surrender the planet and return the femme to us and we will disconnect the device, sparing everyone. You have two cycles to comply_."

This message repeated itself, over and over.

"Wh-what…!?" Silver Star touched her chassis.

Ratchet took her servo. "The moment we heard the message, we came over here. We hadn't been able to distinguish what the object in your chassis was, but now we know. A small, black hole generator… the same kind we are testing to power large ships. If it explodes, it will generate a black hole."

"Why…?" The little femme shuddered, clutching her chest as she pictured the bomb inside her.

She felt Thunderstruck put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "Shh, it'll be alright. I know we'll find some way to get that bomb out of you, and we'll stop the Quintessons too."

"I'm scared…" Silver Star hugged the mech as coolant welled in the corners of her optics. I don't want to explode, and I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

She continued to sob, not noticing as her sire and carrier reentered the room. Their optics took in what they saw and they knew that she was all too aware of the situation.

Ratchet turned to the Autobot leader. "Optimus, what are we going to do? Not only is her life and all of our lives at risk, but the entire planet is aware that she is carrying the bomb. Some will even be calling for her death, I'm certain of it."

"I know, old friend, but I will not sacrifice her life. We will find a way to remove the bomb from her and keep the planet safe." He paused for a moment, placing a digit to the side of his helm. His comlink buzzed with voices for a moment. "I am aware of the situation and I am with her right now… yes, she knows…" He listened for a long time, not speaking, but nodding quite a bit. "I understand. Thank you." Lowering his servo, Optimus looked at his sparkmate. "Elita, they want us to turn Silver Star over so they can give her back to the Quintessons."

"What!? They can't!"

Optimus took Elita's servos and looked down at his daughter, who had heard him speak and now stared up at him with big, fear-filled optics. "Do not worry, I will not let them have her. We will find another way, I promise you that."

* * *

 **Why is it so hard to put all I want in a lot of words?**

 **I really thought this chapter was going to be much longer and I tried to make it much longer, but it didn't come out like that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Ecclesiastes 3:1**

 ** _"For everything there is a season, a time for every activity under heaven."_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's another chapter.**

 **If you're wondering why these have all been so short, I just want to add some drama, so I stretch the story a bit. When I plot I divide up the chapters by content, and then try to write all the content in one chapter. Sometimes, wording is a pain, and I can get all I want in one chapter in about 600 words, so I add stuff to make it fuller and add more detail, but it's still a pain.**

 **Transformers © Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Silver Star sat near the door to her quarters, listening to the conversations on the other side of the door.

"Optimus, with all due respect, your daughter is a danger to the entire planet. You will have to choose between her life and the life of Cybertron." A council member spoke urgently

"I will not give her up," her sire spoke calmly, but with a frightening air of sternness. "We will save Cybertron and her."

"Optimus, bots are threatening to attack your home and take her by force, or worst, offline her."

"Some bots believe that offlining your daughter will shut down the bomb, so they are gathering others to force their way in here to take her and offline her."

Optimus gave them no heed. "I will not allow anyone to harm my daughter. I will take a team and sneak into the Quintesson ship. We will not try to destroy the ship, but only shut down the bomb controls. That will give the planet some time and spare my daughter's life. I have already sent word to Arcee, Bumblebee, and a few others. We will leave as soon as we are ready?"

"And what of your daughter?"

"We have that taken care of, "Elita spoke sharply. "but we will not tell anyone our plans. Now, if you please, we have to prepare to execute that very plan."

Star could hear the two council members get up and leave; as their door opened, she could also hear the angry voices outside, calling for her capture and death. After all she'd been through, with the Quintessons, Decepticons, and the like, this incident frightened her most of all.

As soon as the door to their home closed, the femme left her quarters. "Sire, Carrier…?"

"Star," Optimus wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Everything is going to be alright. We'll make sure you are kept safe, no matter what."

"How are you going to protect me when I have a bomb in my chest. I heard your plan, but the entire planet is out to get me."

"Not the entire planet." Elita activated her comlink. "We're ready." A groundbridge opened up in the middle of the room.

Thunderstruck walked out of the portal. "We're ready."

Optimus and Elita both hugged their daughter, kissing her forehelm. "Silver Star, Thunderstruck is going to take you somewhere where you'll be safe. We will come for you once the bomb is deactivated, we promise."

"But, where are we going?"

"Don't worry, Star." Her mech friend smiled, taking her servo. "We'll take care of you, trust us."

The little femme looked between her friend and her creators before venting and nodding. "I trust you. I don't like it, but I'll go. Sire, Carrier, I love you."

"We love you too."

Silver Star held tightly to her friend's servo as they went through the portal. They exited into a small private groundbridge room. "Is this the room in Ratchet's clinic?"

"Yeah, but this is just a pitstop." The mech typed in a new set of coordinates before activating the groundbridge again. "Let's go." He took her servo and pulled her through this new portal, setting the machine to delete their coordinates as soon as portal closed.

"There you are. I've been waiting."

As they stepped through, a deep voice spoke. Star quickly recognized the large mech before her. "Wait, Megatron?"

The former Decepticon leader laid his servo on her shoulder. "Indeed, now come along. I will hide you and your friend from Quintesson optics." He ushered the two young bots into his home before blocking the entrance. "We will keep our heads down until Optimus has disarmed the bomb."

Silver Star nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the help."

"You can have the room in the back all to yourself, we two mechs will stay out here."

"Thank you Megatron." The femme went into the room and flopped down on the berth. She had been so stressed with everything going on, but that was understandable. Transforming into her human form, she curled up on herself hoping to fall asleep and shove away all the horrible thoughts which plagued her mind. Laying her hand on her chest, she felt her spark beating underneath her flesh.

For a long time, she lay there, unable to get any sort of rest. "Star?" The door to the room opened and her friend stepped inside. "How are you doing?"

"I have a bomb that could destroy the entire planet in my chassis. How do you think I'm doing?" She rolled over closing her eyes as the young mech placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I-I'm just scared. I don't want to die or be the destruction of Cybertron."

"You won't. I promise." The young mech helped her sit up before wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let you get hurt." He smiled as she leaned against him, closing her eyes.

* * *

Megatron came inside the room to see Thunderstruck leaning against the wall, his arms around a recharging Silver Star. The younger mech looked up at him. "She was scared, so I thought this might make her feel a little more comfortable."

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"How you feel?" Megatron rolled his optics. "You obviously have some sort of feelings for her."

Thunderstruck shook his helm. "I was going to say something about it before we found out about the bomb, but now is not a good time."

"Understandable. But I would tell her before you run out of time. Keep an eye on her; I'll stand guard." Megatron stepped out of the room, but the young mech could see the former warlord keeping an eye on them from outside.

They all sat in the small quarters, unable to do anything but wait.

* * *

 **Please review!**

* * *

Proverbs 26:20

" _Fire goes out without wood, and quarrels disappear when gossip stops._ "


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go, guys!**

 **BTW, there are about 4 more chapters left in this story, so prepare for things to start getting crazy!**

 **Oh, and after this story, a friend and I are going to be writing a TF story that will be about 5-10 chapters; it will be a humorous story about the Autobots and Decepticons discovering a certain game and the shenanigans that go along with it.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

"You are not going anywhere!"

Megatron's voiced boomed, making the two younger bots shudder slightly. Silver Star shook the fear from her mind and stepped towards him. "I know that you are here to protect me, and I understand that you both care for me, but I can end this by turning myself over to the Quintessons."

"Star," Thunderstruck took her servo. "I won't let you. You can't give yourself over to them!"

"They won't be able to blow up the planet if I'm on their ship."

Megatron vented. "You are foolish to think that they will give up. They see that we are strong and that we will not give up. The Quintessons would rather blow Cybertron to pieces than let us continue to live here."

"I've got to do something," The femme shuddered, optics filling with coolant. "I can't just sit here and let them Quintessons threaten the planet with my life! I know my sire is going to disarm the bomb controls, but the Quintessons would see that coming. They won't make it. The… the best way is to just offline me. It would disarm the bomb." She grabbed Megatron's cannon-arm and held it to her helm. "Please… You're right, giving myself up won't do anything, but ending my life will."

Megatron drew his arm back. "Silver Star, I would not harm you, even if I had no choice. Optimus will come through; you do not need to offline. Do not even think such thoughts."

"I don't want to die!" The femme shook as Thunderstruck hugged her comfortingly. "But I don't want other people to die for me! If my life can be traded for the lives of millions, then I am willing to make that sacrifice."

"Don't be rash," her young friend said softly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about all those who are at risk just because I'm still alive." She leaned against him, allowing the coolant to drip down her facial plating. "I don't know what to do… the only thing I can think of is to let me die, so they can be safe."

Thunderstruck hugged her closer. "It won't come to that, I promise. You will be safe and everyone else too."

Megatron vented, watching the two. The three stiffened as a groundbridge portal opened in the middle of the room. "Optimus? Has he deactivated it already?"

"I don't…"

Out from the portal poured the Quintesson armies of Sharkticons. "They found us!"

"Star, run!" The young mech shoved the entrance open and pushed her outside. "Get away from here and hide! GO!"

Silver Star had no time to think about what was going on or how they found her. She turned and took off across the flatlands of the Sea of Rust. She knew that Thunderstruck was safe; Megatron would protect him.

As she continued to run, another groundbridge opened directly in front of her, giving her no chance to stop. She flopped through it, skidding across the dark metal floor on the other side.

"And here you are." The tentacles of a Quintesson wrapped around the young femme. "Our little bomb, you have caused us quite some trouble."

Sharkticons grabbed her arms, pulling her up. The femme struggled against the captors. "Let me go! I don't want to help you!"

"You don't have a choice!" The Quintesson snapped. "Your sire is attempting to disarm the bomb, but he will fail. I have the detonator with me, and I will deal with these unruly Cybertronians. We can rebuild this planet from scratch without the rebellious creatures we made."

Silver Star cried out. "Stop this! Don't detonate it! You'll die too! Just leave and make a new planet somewhere else!"

"We were forced out of the place we made, and we will not allow such disrespect to continue!" He moved down a long hallway, the Sharkticons pulling the femme behind. They reached a large open area with a large round orb in the middle. It pulsed with life and Energon that spread through veins, going across the planet.

"The Core… Primus!?" The femme shuddered, partially frightened by what the Quintesson had planned, but also in awe of the Core. While she had been here once before, it had been so long ago…

"While the black hole generator inside you is powerful, it would take too long to destroy the entire planet. But, destroying the Core will kill the rest of the planet. The Core explodes, igniting all the energon within the planet, blowing it apart in mere moments, and then the black hole emitter sucks all the debris inside, leaving us with a blank slate to start over with.

"NO!" The young femme screamed and thrashed as the Sharkticons dragged her to the core, clamping on binders before welding them to the Core.

The Quintesson watched patiently until they were finished. "Now, guards, make sure she doesn't escape." The creature turned, vanishing into a newly-opened groundbridge portal.

"No… this can't be happening…"

…

…

…

" _Do not be afraid, little one. There is still hope…_ "

* * *

 **I know these chapters are fairly short, but I want to give some cliffhangers, and I want to draw the story out a bit. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Psalm 139:17-18

" _How precious are your thoughts about me, O God. They cannot be numbered! I can't even count them; they outnumber the grains of sand! And when I wake up, you are still with me!_ "


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Thank you** **Nika n h** **and** **matthewszabo24** **for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Other OCs © to me!**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Silver Star stopped her struggling for a moment, noticing the voice. "Who's there!?"

" _I am surprised you don't remember me little one._ "

"Wait," the femme gasped, thinking on the voice for a moment. "Primus? I-is that you?"

" _It has been quite a long time since we last spoke, hasn't it?_ "

Bound to the core, Silver Star leaned her helm back, listening to the voice. "It has… please, can you help me? I don't understand."

Primus waited for her sobs to lessen before he spoke again. " _Hear me, little one. What is happening now will put you and all of Cybertron in danger. Even if your sire and the others hand Cybertron over to the Quintessons, your life will not be spared, but will be one of slavery._ "

"I-I thought they wanted you and the core gone."

" _That is only one road they might take_." The core spoke softly. " _They will use this threat to negotiate the planet away from the Cybertronians. If they do not give in to the Quintesson's demands, they will use you to blow up the planet. If they can't have the planet, no one can._ "

"And if they do give into the demands?"

" _Then the Cybertronians will have to leave their home. But, the Quintessons know that I will not cooperate, so they will hold part of me hostage. That is where you come in. You have a connection to me, for you were a vessel for the Allspark for quite some time. They will force you to merge with me, where your body will pull the Allspark back into it. They you will be kept prisoner, a slave used only to keep my power away from me._ "

"How do you know this?"

" _I heard part of their plans and it was simple for me to decipher the rest._ "

The femme sighed, thinking over the fate that the Quintessons set up for her. "Primus, what can I do to stop this from happening? Is there any way to neuralize the bomb inside me and keep everyone safe from harm?"

The deep voice of Primus did not speak for a few moments, and Silver Star became fearful as to what he might say to her. " _Little one, there are few options, and most put your life at risk._ "

"I'm willing to die for my home. I was willing to save earth, and I'm willing to save Cybertron, no matter the cost to myself." Her processor filled with thoughts of her friends and family. The thought of never seeing the again broke her spark, but the thought of them dying or losing their home again hurt her far more. "Whatever the cost, I'm willing to pay it."

" _Well then,_ " Primus spoke, his voice firm yet comforting, giving the young femme a sense of peace about the entire situation. " _Listen well, little one. I'll tell you what to do._ "

* * *

Megatron and Thunderstruck transformed mid-air, plummeting down to the ground. They stood over the Sonic Canyons. "The tunnels in the canyon should go all the way down to the Core."

"Megatron, are you certain she's down there?"

"I put a tracker on her when she arrived." The former warlord admitted. "I had a feeling she would be taken, so I prepared for it. She's down at the Core, and probably well-guarded. How well can you fight, young mech?"

Thunderstruck looked down into the canyon. "I can fight some. Arcee taught me."

"Fine," Megatron transformed again, hovering for a moment. "Follow me, and don't lag behind." The young mech nodded before transforming; the two dove down into the canyon, passing through into one of the tunnels that led directly to the inner workings of the planet and eventually to the Core itself.

As they flew, the scraplets and turbofoxes inhabiting the maze of tunnels all scattered, leaving a clear path for the two.

When they reached the area around the Core, they stopped, ducking behind cover as ranks of Sharkticons lined up in front of the Core entrance.

"She's definitely in there. So, Megatron, what is the plan?"

The former warlord's blade shot out from his arm, startling Thunderstruck. "We destroy them all. Do what you can, just don't offline, Silver Star would never forgive me if you did, but don't distract me. I can't fight them off and protect you at the same time."

"Got it."

Megatron immediately turned, charging the line of Sharkticons. The enemy staggered, taken by surprise at the sudden onslaught.

Thunderstruck leapt over their cover and knocked back one of the enemy. He'd never had weapons installed, but at least Arcee had taught him some attacks. He hoped he could hold his own in the battle.

More Sharkticons ran in from the Core chamber, most likely leaving Silver Star completely unguarded.

"Megatron! The way is clear!"

"Go!" The silver mech yelled. "I'll cover you!" They moved towards the Core with Megatron guarding the entrance. He quickly thinned the ranks down before following Thunderstruck deeper into the planet.

As he ran up, he could see Silver Star bound to the Core and her young friend struggling to pull her down. "Megatron?" The femme smiled.

"Move, Thunderstruck." The warlord slashed her bindings off, allowing the younger mech to catch his friend as she fell down. "Star, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… they didn't hurt me." Her smile seemed to fade away after a moment. "Thank you for coming to save me, but it's no use."

"What are you talking about?"

"Thunder, Megatron, this is the end for me." She stepped away from them. "As hard as this may sound, I need you to leave me here. I have to save Cybertron, and the only way to do that is to destroy the only way the Quintessons can win… me."

"Silver Star!?"

"You can't be serious!?"

"… I'm sorry, but I'm completely serious."

* * *

 **Two chapters left!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

1 Timothy 4:12

" _Don't let anyone think less of you because you are young. Be an example to all believers in what you say, in the way you live, in your love, your faith, and your purity._ "


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the second to last chapter!**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Thank you DisneyFanatic9100 for favoriting!**  
 **Transformers © to Hasbro!**  
 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**  
 **All other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

* * *

"Star, you better not be serious!"

The femme closed her eyes. "Primus told me what to do. To neutralize the bomb, I have to fuse with the Core. It means that my spark will become one with Primus and my life will be extinguished, but it will take the bomb with it. And, Cybertron will be safe."

"No!" Megatron grabbed her arm, "I will not allow you to die. Even if we lose the planet, you will live."

"Thank you, but it's no use. The Quintessons want to use me to hold the planet hostage if they don't kill me. I'm doing what I can to save everyone."

Megatron looked at her, seeing the seriousness in her optics. It was like what happened years before. To save Cybertron she had to die… why? Why was her life interchangeable with that of the planet? She was still just a youngling.

"Little one, your life is worth more than that." The former warlord looked at the Core. "There has to be another way."

The femme looked down. "I am sorry, but it'll work out. It has to."

"We won't let you."

Silver Star transformed into her human form. Slipping around them, she ran for the Core. "Star! Stop!"

Laying her hands on the glowing blue orb, she began glowing and she sunk into the Core. The two bots ran after her, calling out her name as she vanished into the center of the planet.

A moment after she vanished, the Core began pulsing, the sparkbeat of Primus ringing out loud and clear. All the energon across Cybertron began glowing; every crack, every crevice, everything glowed.

The Cybertronians stopped all that they were doing, staring down in confusion.

Optimus, having been thrown from the Quintesson ship by a groundbridge along with his team, stood in the Sea of Rust. The moment the ground began glowing, a strange feeling overwhelmed his spark. Something was wrong…

In Iacon, Elita stood with the members of the council, awaiting word from her sparkmate. As the light shot up from underground, her spark felt heavy with dread, but she did not know why.

* * *

"Has she fused with them already?"

"We did not order her to. What is going on?"

The Quintessons watched from their ship, where confusion reigned. Suddenly, the light from Cybertron vanished, except the Well of Allsparks, which sat directly below the Quintesson ship. No one knew what was happening until a beam of light erupted from the Well, completely disintegrating the Quintesson ship and all those on board immediately.

In one instant, the threat against Cybertron was nothing more than a memory. The battle was over, but not for everyone.

When the light faded away, Megatron and Thunderstruck still stood in front of the Core. But, Silver Star was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Optimus and Elita exited the groundbridge, arriving at the Core. Not long after the light destroyed the Quintessons, Megatron contacted them, telling them to come to the Core.

When they arrived, their optics searched the room, looking for their daughter, but they only saw Megatron and Thunderstruck.

"W-where is Star? Isn't she here somewhere?"

The former warlord lowered his eyes, clenching his fists. "Optimus, sh-she merged with the Core. She's gone."

"No… you're lying!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. She's gone."

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_

 _Silver Star, floated in a sea a pale blue light. She looked around but could see nothing but the light. She cried out into the silence, hoping that someone would hear her and answer her. When no one did, she wrapped her arms around herself._

 _"Silver Star…"_

 _She looked up at the voice. "Primus!? Is that you? What's going on?"_

 _"You are inside the Core. Do not be afraid."_

 _"D-did it work? Is Cybertron safe now?"_

 _In the light, a figure appeared. He was a tall mech that held a regal bearing about him. He smiled at her. "Walk with me." He began walking along with the femme hurrying to follow him. "You look surprised, my dear."_

 _"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to actually meet you, Primus, but I am honored." She looked up at him. "I thought I was dying, so I didn't expect to see anything… unless this is what the afterlife looks like."_

 _"No, this is just the Core." He chuckled at the young femme, not at all surprised by her confusion. "And, you will not die."_

 _"What!? Really?"_

 _"A part of you will, however," Primus admitted. "That is why I brought you here, to allow you a choice of which part you wish to lose."_

 _"Wh-what do you mean by that?"_

 _"You have the pieces of two species within you: human and Cybertronian. This has been a blessing for you for many years, but now it is over." Primus looked down at her, giving her a sad smile. "You will have to choose between human and Cybertronian. One will absorb the energy from the bomb and die, while the other survives."_

 _"But, both sides are a part of me!" The femme looked down at her human form. "Silver Star and Katie Grace…" She hadn't said her human name in so long._

 _Primus placed a large servo on her organic helm. "Little one. I know this is difficult for you…"_

 _"I don't really have a choice! If I remain human, I'll die! I can't breathe without oxygen and I can't eat Energon. I can only do that now because I'm half Cybertronian." Silver Star covered her mouth. She had just snapped at the one and only, Primus._

 _Primus just chuckled. "I wouldn't have offered it as a choice if it was impossible. If you choose to remain human, you will still be able to do some things, I will make certain of that, and if you choose to be human, I will allow you to remain your current height."_

 _"But I will live…"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Silver Star… Katie Grace… she could only stand and think for a moment. "Primus… I-I know what I want to do…"_

* * *

 **One more chapter!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Romans 8:28

" _And we know that for those who love God all things work together for good, for those who are called according to his purpose._ "


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, guys, this is it, the last chapter.**

 **I know that it has taken us quite a long time to get here, what with the HIATUS I went on and such, but we made it!**

 **Sadly, I do not have plans for another Transformers story, as of yet. I thought of one, but I will be working on some Kingdom Hearts stories for now, and on my novel series. If you are interested in anything like that, check out my website, kristenverne. Com.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story and the story before.**

 **I would also like to thank Starlight837 for initially giving me the opportunity to work on Katie Grace and this sequel.**

 **Enjoy this final chapter!**

 **Transformers © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Katie Grace © to Starlight837!**

 **Other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

"N-no!" Elita fell against her sparkmate, crying. "Star can't be gone! She can't be!" Her frame shuddered. "Not my sparkling! Not her!"

Optimus stood, holding her close. His optics shuddered with emotion, but he kept a strong facade up for Elita. He looked around at the bots around him. His team from earth stood around him with Megatron and Thunderstruck nearby. All wept, even Megatron.

Thunderstruck stood nearer to him than the others. The young mech covered his face with his servos. "I never told her… I never got the chance. Why didn't I say anything?"

* * *

After a while, everyone moved to leave, for there was nothing more they could do. Silver Star was gone.

As Optimus went to send for another groundbridge when the Core began to glow brightly, pulsing with the rhythm of Primus' sparkbeat. Everyone turned, watching as the Core shook, opening its casing to show the brightness inside.

Everyone watched as a small slender figure walked out of the light. Even in the light, the figure was soft, no signs of being a Cybertronian at all.

"Silver Star?"

Indeed, the young femme came walking out of the Core, still in her human form. She smiled. "Hi everyone!"

"STAR!" They all ran, hugging her.

"Ugh!" Silver Star coughed. "I squish remember!" Everyone loosened their grips, all by Thunderstruck, who still held tightly to her. "Thunder, I'm fine."

"Oh, sorry." He pulled back.

The moment he did, Ratchet began checking the femme for injuries of any kind. "Everything looks in order, so why don't you transform and we'll check your Cybertronian form?"

The femme stopped. "Well, that's not possible."

"What"

"I-I can't transform anymore." She admitted. Everyone around her stiffened with shock. "Primus said it had to be done. One of my two forms had to absorb the energy from the bomb in order to stop it; that form would die. I had to choose to be completely one or the other, and I chose humanity. Primus made it so that I still can breathe the atmosphere here, remain my current height, and consume Energon. But, other than that, I am completely human."

Optimus smiled, hugging her again. "We do not care which form you take. You are still our Silver Star, our Katie Grace. We will even use your human name if you wish."

"I don't really care." Star… Katie laughed. "I guess it would be fitting to go back to using the name Katie again… What if I combined my names. Instead of Katie Grace, my name could be Katie Star!"

"That will work, Katie."

* * *

"Star, I mean, Katie," Thunderstruck took the girl's hand in his servo. "I'm really glad you're alright."

She smiled. "Thank you, Thunder."

She felt him squeeze her hand tighter as they followed Optimus back to Iacon. "I've never been to earth, and I know nothing of humans or what they think of as pretty, but well… I think you look nice, like this. I always have."

"I know…"

"You did?"

Katie laughed. "Yeah." The two stopped and she reached up to touch his facial plating. "I've known for quite some time…"

"Excuse me." The two young ones turned to see Elita and Optimus staring at them. "Why don't we get home?"

The young girl and mech pulled away from each other quickly. "R-right." But as they walked, the two glanced at each other and smiled.

* * *

Voors passed, and things changed.

Thanks to Primus, Katie aged like a Cybertronian and not like a human. Now, she was full grown. She stood in front of a mirror, her long blonde hair falling to her waist, straight and beautiful. She smoothed her red and white dress, constantly fussing over the folds around her legs.

"You look lovely." Thunderstruck clasped a silver cape around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"I'm nervous." She turned to him. "Ever since the council made me the ambassador to Earth, I've only spoken to the humans through our communications hub. I-I'll be going back to Earth for the first time since I was a kid."

"You can do this." The mech took her hands. "I knew you would do great things for Cybertron and Earth long before we became sparkmates. And, I'm not the only one who believes in you." He gestured to the door behind them.

Katie turned, smiling at the two human-like younglings peeking around the door. The two little femmes giggled, their blonde hair bouncing. "Vega, Polaris, come here." The two ran to her, accidentally transforming into little Cybertronian femmelings as they became excited. "I'll be sure to take you to Earth soon, I promise. Now, be good for Sire while I'm gone."

"Yes, Carrier!"

"Of course, Carrier!"

The two kissed her cheeks as the woman stood up. She gave her sparkmate one last kiss before walking towards the door.

* * *

"Katie," Optimus took his daughter's hand. "They're waiting for you."

"I know, Sire, and I'm ready."

A spacebridge whirled to life and Katie Star, her head held high, strode into it. And, for the first time in many long, long years, through the many struggles it took to reach this point, Katie felt grass and soft earth beneath her and the warm sun in a bright blue sky.

And there, before her, were her people.

Humans.

* * *

 **It's done!**

 **Again, thank you all for everything!**

 **I hope you have a wonderful year and a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

John 1:14

" _And the Word became flesh and dwelt among us, and we have seen his glory, glory as of the only Son from the Father, full of grace and truth._ "


End file.
